Just This Once
by PhantomRose91
Summary: Dante is sitting in his office as usual until Lady decides to pay him a visit. What on earth could she want?


Dante x Lady Fanfic

A/N Hello, I'm new here and I wanted to start off by submitting my DantexLady Fanfic seeing as though there are rarely any heterosexual fics. I'm not against yaoi, but I do think that it's getting out of hand. But anyway, please leave me some feedback; I would love to hear from you on what I need to improve on. Thanks so much and enjoy

Disclaimer Dante, Lady and Nero belong to Capcom

"Dante! I know you're in here! Wake up you lazy bum!" Lady boomed, banging on his front door.

Dante jumped up, dropping the magazine that was planted on his face to the floor. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Open the damn door! You know what I'm here for." She yelled again.

Dante got up lazily from his seat and went towards the door. He thought to let her stay out there, pretending not to be home. But he did that once before and she just broke the door down, adding more to his debt and adding a sever discomfort to the cranium.

He strutted over, unlocked the door and stood back at a safe distance, learning from previous encounters. Lady bashed into the office, the doors swung open and she stepped in. That look in her mismatched eyes told him that she wasn't happy.

"Oh God, what did I do now?" He thought to himself, brushing his hand through his silvery hair.

"How much is it this time?" Dante asked, not looking in her eyes.

"Just gimme what you got. I'll take it off from what you really owe me." Lady demanded, holding her hand out, waiting to receive her pay.

Dante sighed and took some money from his pocket. It was a roll of one-hundred bills tied up by a rubber band.

"Here," Dante mumbled in an aggravated tone.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now stop trying to avoid me. I have a bullet with your name on it if you keep this up." Lady said, snatching the money and putting it in her bra.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Lady grinned and pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes. She left shortly after that. Dante closed the door behind her and leaned his back against it,

"She wants me…"

He turned toward his jukebox over in one of the cluttered corners, where he kept his speakers and musical instruments that he rarely played. He clicked it on random and grabbed the beer that he had on his desk. He had no calls that day; Lady or Trish would usually be calling by now with a job. But he didn't care seeing as though he wasn't in the mood for one anyway. He decided that he needed some time for himself. He started his "ME" time by playing some pool. Some jazz started to play and it gave his office a bar type vibe as he hits the cue ball into the others. He began to feel relaxed as he took his coat off and threw it over on the couch.

It started to get dark out and the streetlights peered into his office. The mellow design of his office settled his blood as the sun set. He took another sip of his beer and continued playing his game of pool.

"Having fun?"

Dante turned around and spotted Lady standing at the doorway.

"I didn't notice you there. Are ya here to collect more money from me?" Dante asked, sinking the 5 ball in the corner pocket.

"You didn't answer my question?" Lady said, her voice filled with seduction.

Dante looked over at her with a confused look in his icy eyes. "Well, yeah. I am. Now you answer mine."

"No."

"What is it? Another job you have for me? Let's hear it."

She moved toward him slowly and sensually,

"I have a little job for you." She whispered in his ear, leaning against his body with her breasts resting on his back.

Dante turned quickly,

"Lady? What's wrong…?" Dante said in a concerned tone then interrupted by a kiss.

She pulled away from him slowly and licked her luscious lips. Her heterochromatic eyes stared into his icy eyes with a look that seemed to beckon. He leaned against the pool table, frozen with confusion. He didn't understand, first she was mad at him, now she's practically in his arms.

"Do you want the job, or what?"

She began to slide her fingers down his chest and grabbing his groin. He was getting stiff as she stroked him,

"I take that as a yes." She smiled.

"Whaddaya say we get the job done upstairs?" Lady asked, still fondling him.

Dante grinned and nodded, speechless. He never thought in a thousand years that he would be able to actually sleep with Lady. The seductive look in her eye got the best of him. His mind exploded and his knees buckled as she took his hand in hers and guided him upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom, Lady closed he door and leaned on it, smiling with so much sex appeal, Dante felt her body on top of him, beckoning him fiercely. She struts slowly over to him and shoved him roughly onto his bed.

"Can't wait to see what you got." Lady moaned, straddling him.

He coursed his hands up her thighs to her butt, looking in her eyes. She took his hands from her butt and planted them on her boobs,

"You've wanted to feel these for awhile now I bet. Go ahead and give 'em a squeeze… Just this once."

His eyes grew and he swallowed, "Oh my God." was all that Dante could think of at the moment. He always stared at them when he talked to her and he knew that she noticed, the never-ending slaps to the face he received from doing it. They were soft and warm, a man's dream. Dante's dream.

She closed her eyes and cocked her head back as Dante squeezed her breasts. He sat up and brought her body close to his. The aroma of jasmine filled Dante's nostrils. They could feel each others' hearts beating in their chests, beating hard and uncontrollably fast. She let him take her shirt off, slowly and sexually, locking lips again as he tossed it to the floor. She unzipped his shirt forcefully and felt his hard, hot chest. She got off the bed and took her shorts off, revealing her pink thong.

"Just to tell you... I like it rough." She winked, removing her bra.

Her glorious pink nipples mesmerized him. She made a toothy grin and snatched his pants off,

"Damn babe, those were my favorite pair."

"Too bad."

She laughed and started pulling at his underwear.

"Let's see it big boy." She moaned, pulling them off.

His cock stood up, hard and throbbing.

"It's so big!" She grinned, leaning toward it,

"He's all yours, Lady." Dante moaned, breathing heavily with another one of his charming grins.

"All mine. All mine." Lady chanted and grabbed it with two hands.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, demon." She jested, moving her hands up and down on his penis.

"Gimme all ya got, babe."

"Oh I will."

She moved her hands up and down forcefully. Dante winced, but enjoyed her feistiness.

She slowed down and leaned closer. She began to lick the tip of his penis, swirling her tongue in a circle like fashion. She moved her tongue from side to side, massaging the slit of his penis. The sensation of pleasure shot down Dante's spine as he planted a hand on her head. She looked up and giggled through her nose. She began to move her head up and down, taking him in as deep as she could, which was impressive since she was the only one who could take all of him in.

"No gag reflex?"

"Mmm mm." Lady responded and sucked harder and faster.

"Yeah. Right there, babe." Dante moaned, clenching her hair tighter.

She pulled him out of her mouth and took off her thong. Her body was perfect. She was the perfect hourglass girl Dante wanted to sleep with. She had shaven her pubic hair in the shape of a heart.

"How cute." Dante chuckled and took her, laying her down.

"Let me show you what _I_ can do." He grinned, throwing his hair to the side in one single head motion (aka emo flip… I think it's hot so shut up).

He slid down her body and parted her legs. He teased her vagina with his tongue, inserting a finger into her. He went rough and fast. She moaned with pleasure and clenched his sheets. "Oh my God!" She breathed out. Dante continued to lick and he inserted a second finger into her, massaging her vaginal walls delicately. Lady arched her back and muffled out another moan.

"Like that don't ya?" Dante said, picking up his head and slowly removed his fingers from her.

He crawled on to the bed and on top of her; his strong, firm body, ready to explore hers. He grabbed his penis and started prodding her vagina. His heart pumped; he could feel the blood coursing through his veins and the event that was taking place seemed unreal to him. Lady looked down and watched what he was doing, breathing heavily.

"Stick it in, pleeeease!" She begged.

He grinned and penetrated her finally.

"Whoa!" Lady shrieked.

His power and speed got her off guard. He began to move his hips forward and backward nice and slow.

"Your body is so hot." Lady gasped. "I'm all wet for you."

Her words drove Dante insane and made him want her even more. He pounded his bare body slapped against hers faster and faster, smacking the bed against the wall. Lady's pleasure point was being punched each time Dante thrusts into her. She began to moan in Dante's ear and grab his back. He picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing her up and down, the sweat dripping all over their firm bodies. As he bounced her, he grabbed one of her nipples with his lips, licking and teasing. Lady threw her head back and moaned with ecstasy,

"Mmmmm DANTE! DANTEE!"

Her shrieks fumbled as she was bounced up and down; her body slapping against his. "You like it when I fuck you like that?" Dante gasped grinding her body in a circular motion. He felt a shock of pleasure as her feminine muscle tightened around his penis, bringing more pleasure as he slid himself in and out.

"Mmmmm! I want you to fuck me from behind. I want you to destroy me!" Lady begged, drilling her nails into his back.

Dante loved the pain. He moaned a little bit louder as she drew blood from his back. He obeyed her words and put her on her hands and her knees.

"Slide it down my back." She demanded, looking back at him.

He listened like her slave and ran his penis down her back, past her anus and stabbed into her vagina again. He moved his hips in an attractive pattern, moving faster and faster, in and out, in and out. Her breasts swayed back and forth as he pounded her pleasure point.

"Ugh! Pull my hair!"

Dante panted profusely and pulled her hair to where her head cocked backward. This pain bought more pleasure to her. She lifted herself up to her knees with her back to his chest, holding the back of his head as they met cheek to cheek. She turned her face to meet his and planted another kiss. This position made him have to thrust in an upward pattern. Dante moved his right hand up from her waist to her breasts, caressing them gently while his left hand tangled with hers and held it tight. Her curves sent Dante's hands on a joy ride. He enjoyed caressing her glorious body.

He continues to thrust into her, feeling the climax arising. Lady slid him out of her and pushed him onto the bed again. She got on top of him one last time and straddled him, bouncing herself up and down. She felt her orgasm closing in on her.

"I want you to cum! CUM IN ME! OH GOD!"

Her orgasm sent Dante in a wave of ecstasy.

"Ugh. God! Fuck!" Dante panted and punched in her vagina one last time and released four shots into her.

He felt his demon drive trying to show its face again. But he defeated it. They pause, panting in sync.

"You filled me up. I never thought I'd say this… but…you're amazing!" Lady gasped, and slid him out of her.

"I know." Dante responded. "I know."

"Dante! I know you're in here! Wake up you lazy bum!" Lady boomed, banging on his front door.

Dante sprang up from his bed.

"Da hell? Ugh, just a dream." He rubbed his eyes and put his pants on. He started down the stairs,

"Only in my dreams."

Dante crept slowly down the stairs. It was a warm morning but it looked like it was about to rain. Lady kept braying on the door until he opened it.

"It takes you a million years to get up, huh?" Lady sneered.

Dante shrugged and invited her in. She sported her usual, a short blouse, revealing her cleavage. But she wore a nice mini skirt today.

"It's really nice out there. You should get out and get some sun." She sighed and removed her sunglasses.

Dante shook his head, "I'm more of a night person anyway." He responded, scratching his chest.

"Put a shirt on."

"I'm comfortable. Squares wear shirts." Dante jested, fiddling with his amulet.

"You should join me." He said in a low, secretive voice.

"What?"

. "I said who wouldn't wanna see me shirtless?" He lied, walking over to his desk.

Lady shook her head. She didn't respond to his question and started a new conversation,

"Well… You know what I'm here for, right?" She said, fixing her top and crossing her legs.

Her boobs were practically falling out of it. He didn't respond and couldn't stop staring as she fixed herself.

"My eyes are up here you dog." She grunted.

Dante smiled and responded, "Yeah yeah."

She stood up, walking over to him and held out her hand. Dante looked at it and sighed. He reached in his pocket at first, and then quickly grabbed her wrists in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lady snapped, trying to pull away from his severe grasp.

"Why don't you work for your money for a change?" Dante grinned in a seductive tone.

"What are you gonna do? Rape me?" She laughed in a disgruntled manner.

Dante's eyes rolled down, staring at her wonderful breasts again.

"I would never do that. And besides, it isn't rape if you like it." Dante breathed down her neck, sucking it gently.

"Let me go, you dog! Let go…" Lady struggled at first then gave in to the nuzzling.

She wanted to go for a crotch shot but she was too late; for Dante pinned her on top of his desk, standing between her legs. He still clenched both of her wrists with one of his hands and slowly made his fingers crawl up her hips and to her breasts.

She enjoyed his caress, but didn't want him to know as she was holding her head to the side, still struggling to get away.

"I swear. I'll kill you." Lady huffed.

Dante chuckled with his face still in her neck. He felt her struggle weakening, sensing that she was giving up. He slid his free hand down, undoing her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra that day, so her breast were exposed,

"I'm just tired of you tempting me." Dante breathed, massaging her breast.

She muffled out a moan, signifying that she was loving it. He released her wrists, lifting his head and staring her dead in the eyes. His passion-filled eyes sent a chill down Lady's spine, making her quiver with pleasure. She turned her head again and shut her eyes tight,

"Just do it. Get it over with."

"It won't be the same if you close your eyes."

"What do you mean?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Love is sacred." Dante whispered, sliding his hands up her skirt and pulling her panties down.

"Let me make love to you. Just relax." He continued in a strong, sensual voice, as he pulled them off.

Those words seemed to hypnotize her, as she smiled slightly, her head still turned away with her eyes shut.

"I've wanted you so long… It's torture seeing you walk away from me." His voice, sounding like a soothing hum.

Lady heard the sound of a zipper slowly coming undone and she tensed up.

"Just get this over with. Just get this over with. Just get this over with." She repeated in her head. Dante took out his hardening cock and prepared himself for the penetration.

He eyed his prize and went for it, shoving himself into her all the way, slowly and roughly at first. Lady gave a shriek and buckled her legs around Dante's body. He paused inside of her for a few seconds, waiting for her to adjust. He didn't want her to feel more forced than she already did. Lady turned toward him and opened her eyes. She bit her lower lip,

"What are you waiting for?"

Dante began to slide his hips back and forth, slowly at first, then hastening the pattern. Lady threw her head back and breathed out another moan. She sat up and her nose met his. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and slid her tongue down his throat. She caressed his rugged jaw by sliding her hand through his stubble. He continued to thrust into her as she sat up this way,

"Ungh, Lady. Your body drives me crazy." Dante moaned, plowing into her harder and faster.

Lady stopped him from thrusting as she stood up and turned around, leaning on the desk with her warm breasts resting on it. She wanted him to continue.

She questioned herself, "Why did I reject this gorgeous man all these years? He may be a devil, but he has a big heart..."

Dante slid his hand down her back and lifted her skirt up. He stabbed into her vagina again and she lifted her right leg onto the top of the desk.

"Oh my God! Ugh!" Lady moaned with pleasure.

The phone began to ring. Dante and Lady didn't seem to notice because after the first two rings, Lady's leg knocked the phone off the desk. The ringing stopped after it clashed to the floor.

Dante panted faster and sweat dripped down his firm chest. He refrained from talking dirty, not knowing if she was into that sort of thing or not.

"OH GOD! DANTE! MMMMM YEAH!"

She turned and lie on her back again with her legs high in the air with her head facing the front door, her muscle tightening on his organ. Dante felt himself inching closer to his orgasm as he rammed himself into her one last time,

"I'm…. I'm… gonna…."

Lady encouraged him to cum into her. After three more pumps, he finally came. They both breathed heavily as they still stand connected, staring into each others eyes.

"Umm…Dante? Hello?" A familiar young voice called as their breathing calmed down.

Dante pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her,

"I think Nero heard us…" Lady whispered.

"Shit."

The phone hung up and the dial tone sounded. The front door opened before they could situate themselves.

"…Da hell? So it IS TRUE!" Nero exclaimed with a scarred look on his face.

"It's not what it looks like." Dante said, throwing himself off of Lady and putting his penis back into his pants.

Lady quickly fixed her shirt and grabbed her panties from the floor.

"I obviously came at the wrong time." Nero said with the same look on his face.

"I was only… Uhh..." Dante responded, wiping the sweat from his body with a towel.

"Teaching me some CPR tips." Lady added, blushing a little.

"…Maybe I should get going. I'll… come back later." Nero said nervously and dashed out the front door.

Lady paused and laughed a little. "I guess YOU got what you wanted. So…" Lady grinned and held her hand out. Dante looked at her gesture,

"Now you look like a hooker." He jested.

"Don't think I still won't fuck you up."

He sighed and gave her the money he owed her.

"See you next time."

"Catch ya later, babe." Dante said, watching her walk out the door, his eye on her ass.

"Can't wait until then." He thought.


End file.
